


not broken

by lostin_space



Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [10]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Asexuality, Gen, Siblings, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “He broke me.”Michael looked over to his sister with furrowed eyebrows.“What are you talking about?”
Relationships: Isobel Evans & Michael Guerin
Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631893
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	not broken

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that femslash february is a celebration of queer women in general, so I tried something a little different ❤️️

“He broke me.”

Michael looked over to his sister with furrowed eyebrows. 

“What are you talking about?”

Isobel had made herself home in his tiny airstream since everything had gone down. It had now been six months of it and, as much as he loved having her around, he was considering that maybe he should look into a bigger place if this was going to be the norm. 

“Noah. He broke me,” Isobel repeated. Michael shook his head.

“Iz…”

“No, you don’t get it,” she said, staring at the ceiling, “Since he’s been gone, I don’t… I can’t _feel_ that way anymore.”

“Feel what way?” he asked softly. He watched as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“I know at one point I feel those feelings. Like, the desire for sex and romance and… and all that. I know I did,” Isobel stated matter-of-factly, “But now it’s like they’re gone and I can barely even remember how the felt in the first place.”

“Like you don’t want it? I mean, that’s not broken, Iz, that’s just something that takes time to want again,” he said. Isobel shook her head.

“No, it’s not like that. They’re _gone,”_ Isobel said, “And I don’t even know if I feel bad about it. I just… I feel like I’m supposed to want it and I don’t and I’m doing a horrible job at explaining this.”

“Well maybe you just have to wait until you meet the right person who makes you feel that way again,” Michael said. Isobel scoffed.

“Michael, I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“Why not?”

Isobel turned on her side, facing him with intense eyes that made him listen. “I’ve been thinking about this for months now. Whenever Noah was in my head, I was interested in sex and romance. I wanted to hook up with people even if I had no intention to act on it, you know? Like, you see a hot guy in a bar and you’re like, ‘wow, that guy’s hot, I want to take him home’, kinda thing. Or-or honestly, I don’t even know what it is or was because I can’t fucking imagine it now. It’s like he left and took the part of me that was, like, a sexual being or something.”

Michael stared at her for a minute, trying to find the words. This felt like whenever he was first hitting puberty and started noticing men and trying to figure out why he _was_ feeling those things. Isobel was just… the opposite.

“Maybe they weren’t there to begin with?” he suggested. 

“What?”

“Maybe… maybe all those things you were feeling were just his feelings. Maybe he put it there and now you’re just _Isobel_ and _Isobel_ doesn’t have those things and never did,” he rambled. She still looked lost. “Did you ever have like a crush or anything before that night in the desert?”

“I mean… No, but I was only 13, that’s too young to even have those feelings.”

“I started having crushes when I was 9. I don’t know about anyone else, but I know people started getting boyfriends and girlfriends and stuff around that age. Maybe you just never felt that to begin with,” Michael explained. Isobel gulped hard.

“So I’m just broken? I can’t even blame it on him?”

“You aren’t broken,” he said firmly, “Stop saying that.”

“Well, what would you call it if not broken? Because it sounds fucking wrong to me.”

“Yeah, well, bisexuality sounded wrong to me when I was first figuring it out,” Michael said, “But it’s not. Whatever you are isn’t either. We can Google it or, or ask Alex or Liz. Liz is super into biology and Alex is super into queer history. I’m pretty sure it’s not weird to not want any of that.”

“I don’t want to be alone forever,” she whispered. Michael scooted closer and pulled her in for a slightly awkward hug. She didn’t complain.

“You won’t be.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
